


Worth It

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Part of The Dark Dragon’s Happy Hungry Bar & Grill, Hak is dropping off something for his sister's daughter Lina at her school. Modern AU





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).



> Prompt from ZenoObsessed: Modern au idea: Hak with Lina’s girly backpack dropping her off at school on his motorcycle “you remember your lunch?”
> 
> I totally am down with this idea and making it a part of my AU series The Dark Dragon’s Happy Hungry Bar & Grill, where Yona and Hak are siblings ^^

“Nice girly backpack buddy.”  
   
Hak turned to the man that was snickering in the car next to him. It was a young teenager behind the wheel with his window rolled down and laughing along with his friends at the pink backpack Hak had tied to his motorcycle.  
   
“I’m sure your boyfriend loves your sissy fashion, did he give you flowers to go with it?”  
   
_‘… Ignore him, he’s just a stupid kid.’_ Hak thought to himself, wishing the blasted street light would change already.  
   
“That kind of pack is so stupid even girls would avoid it, because they’d have to be lacking some brain cells to find it cute.”  
   
_‘THAT DOES IT.’_ Hak lowered his sunglasses and gave the teen in the car a glare that told him to shut the hell up before he reached over and ripped out his throat. How dare this brat insult his wife that picked out this backpack for their niece? “Maybe atrial red would suit me better?” he said in a rather threatening tone.  
   
The teen looked terrified of his death glare, his face turning white and didn’t even notice the traffic light had changed until Hak reeved up his motorcycle, then drove off towards his destination.  
   
_‘How did I get roped into this? Oh yeah, because the others are too busy at the restaurant… Still why am I putting myself through this…?’_ Hak sighed and shook his head. He then arrived at an elementary school and headed inside, asking for directions to the correct class and just glaring at anyone that dared to even look at him with that backpack.  
   
Finally he knocked on the door of the classroom but blinked in surprise when he only found the teacher there… Then looked at the clock and sighed, it was lunchtime already. So he asked the teacher where to go to find the lunchroom and finally he found the little pigtailed redhead in a corner sitting at a table next to a boy with black hair.  
   
“Really Lina, we can just share my lunch.” The boy said as he pulled out his pack.  
   
“No Ura it’s my fault…” Lina sniffed, sounding like she was ready to cry… Then blinked when Hak came up and bumped the backpack against her temple. “Huh? Uncle Hak!” she gasped.  
   
“Dad? What are you doing here?” Ura asked, blinking in surprise. “Hey Lina! That’s-“  
   
“You forgot your lunch.” Hak said with a sigh, handing the nine year old her pack that she looked so happy she leapt from her seat to hug him tightly.  
   
“Oh Uncle Hak you’re the best! Thank you! Thank you!” Lina cried, hugging him and smiling wide.  
   
_‘… Yeah… It was so worth it.’_ Hak smiled to himself, petting Lina on the head as he placed her back down onto her seat. “Your Aunt Kaya put in some snacks for you both by the way, so be sure to share them.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know, Ura's name comes from Mugen Spiral, another work by Mizuho Kusanagi and whose character looks a lot like Hak XD


End file.
